Cenizas
by Pyb World
Summary: No tienes las fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero eso no importa, cuando alguien más las tiene para mantenerte de pie.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, los personajes y acontecimientos del libro pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Cenizas**

* * *

_Prim._

Me aferro a la almohada, clavándole mis uñas a fondo, con fuerza salida del miedo. El cuerpo me tiembla, y, a pesar de que intento apaciguarlo, no funciona, pues las imágenes de Prim rondan una y otra vez en mi mente, sin detenerse, burlándose, hablándome, y aterrándome. Por un momento creo que voy a desmayarme, pero no es así, sigo ahí, en la cama, apretando la almohada como si tuviera la culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado. Pero no lo es.

Buttercup se sube a la cama dejando escapar un gruñido haciendo que me sobresalte. La almohada en mis brazos ya está bastante despedazada debido a que la he traspasado con mis uñas en el intento de mantenerme en el lado de la cordura. Pero no creo que pueda mantenerme así por mucho tiempo. En algún momento sucumbiré en el dolor de haberla perdido, a pesar de que he ido empezando a vivir poco a poco con ayuda de la caza, el libro y Peeta.

Quiero ver a Gale, mi amigo, pero eso no es relevante.

He vuelto a caer en la tristeza de la muerte de Prim, incluso pensarla se me es insoportable. Así que, para no seguir pensando en eso, me pongo mi traje de cazadora, el arco y me cuelgo el carcaj de flechas. No tomo desayuno y Sae la Grasienta aún no llega. Decido no esperarla y salgo de la casa, pero, antes de poder cruzar el umbral, me encuentro con quien menos esperaba encontrarme. No le había visto desde… la verdad es no tenía idea.

Tampoco me importa.

—Te he traído algo para que Sae lo cocine —menciona entrando a la casa e ignorando el arco y el carcaj de flechas. El gato parece aceptarlo más a él. Se le acerca y empieza a escarbar en la bolsa que ha dejado en la mesa. Peeta saca algo que no puedo divisar y de lo da.

Cuando el gato pasa cerca de mí con su premio apretado en el hocico me doy cuenta que he tensado involuntariamente casi todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. No intento moverse pero poco a poco mi mente se va desenvolviendo y dejo de estar tensa en unos segundos, asimilando que él estaba en mi casa, reparando los desastres y guardando las cosas que me ha traído. De un momento a otro aparece el pan en la mesa, pero no lo guarda, simplemente lo deja ahí.

Pasa por mi mente repentinamente un recuerdo de Prim, sentada en una de las sillas de esa mesa, acariciando a su gato, mientras que ríe dulcemente con una anécdota de mi madre, quien, mejor que antes, parece como si se le hubieran quitado años de encima y todo el peso de sus hombros desapareciera. Fue un momento feliz… _fue_. Ahora es solo un recuerdo triste para las dos, tanto para ella como para mí. Ahora las dos nos reponemos de las mismas tragedias, pero diferentes recuerdos y pérdidas. Lo hemos perdido todo.

No. Casi todo.

Lo que me devuelve a la realidad con los firmes brazos de Peeta, sosteniéndome para que no me caiga al suelo. Mis mejillas están húmedas por las lágrimas. Las pocas ganas que tengo de ir a cazar, se desvanecen como si nunca hubieran existido. Siento un dolor a la altura del hombro, y, aunque trate de ignorarlo, este hace acto de presencia intensificándose. Rodeo a Peeta con un fuerte abrazo mientras trato de sostenerme de pie. Las fuerzas me fallan pero él es lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte como para sostenerme a tiempo. Sube las escaleras a mi habitación y me acuesta en la cama, sin taparme con las sábanas.

Se sienta a la orilla de la cama.

—Tienes fiebre. Espera un momento, traeré un paño mojado —dice mientras se levanta.

No lo dejo marchar y afianzo mi mano a su muñeca, no con fuerza, pero ese gesto hace que se detenga y me mire.

—No te alejes.

Él suspira y no demuestra objeciones. Se sienta a mi lado, pero no se acuesta. Niego con la cabeza y tiro de su muñeca para que se de cuenta de lo que en verdad necesito. Peeta entiende, sin que diga palabra alguna. Se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza. Me siento segura por un breve momento, hasta que el sueño me arrastra y llegan las pesadillas. Pero al despertar sé que se ha ido porque no lo siento a mi lado.

Eso no me sorprende ni me decepciona.

Tampoco me acuerdo de lo que he soñado. La fiebre me ha subido en la noche y la cabeza empieza a dolerme. No tengo las sábanas encima, pero, aún así el calor es insoportable. Necesito abrir la ventana pero no tengo fuerzas ni la voluntad para levantarme. Me pregunto en qué momento me sacó Peeta el carcaj y el arco.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, pero, como tengo los parpados cerrados no sé quién es. Al poco tiempo siento un paño de agua fría en mi frente y el inconfundible aroma del pan recién hecho entra envolviéndome y haciendo que algo en mi estómago se revolviera. Sonrío levemente al darme cuenta de su presencia.

Y me recuerdo: una de las razones por la que sigo viva, es él.

* * *

_Primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y el libro en sí, tal vez lo continúe, solo tal vez, ya que estoy muy atareada. Pero sería divertido continuarlo._


End file.
